Diskussion:Fluxwirbel
Ich finde die Formulierung komisch, wo geasgt wird, dass der Fluxwirbel auch im Gebiet der Hallelujah Berge stark ist. Denn de Baum der Seelen befindet sich unmittelbar neben/in dem Gebiet der Hallelujah Berge.Unsainted 17:40, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube die Hallelujah berge sind über dem Baum der Seelen! Mr Angel 17:44, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja stimmt, die ganze Beschreibung ist generell etwas falsch, denn momentan klingt es so als gäbe es mehrere Fluxwirbel, afaik gibt es aber nur einen einzigen Fluxwirbel und dieser geht DIREKT aus dem Baum der Seelen hervor und mit Unobtanium hat der Fluxwirbel auch nichts am Hut. Die Hallelujah-Berge schweben nur weil Unobtanium innerhalb des Fluxwirbels einem enorm starken Magnetfeld (oder was genau auch immer) ausgesetzt ist und Aufgrund der Eigenschaft als Supraleiter dieses bis zu einer bestimmten Stärke verdrängen kann, dadurch schweben die dann halt (ok keine ausführliche Erklärung aber genau weis ich das auch nich so richtig^^). Jedenfalls ist der Baum der Seelen der Grund für den Fluxwirbel, nicht umsonst würden sonst die Na'vi den Baum als den Hauptdraht zu Eywa sehen und Grace würde auch nicht (laut ihrer Aussage): für ein paar Proben des Baumes sterben, da dort äußerst interessante Bio-chemische Vorgänge vorgehen. Naja also sollte mal etwas verbessert werden :) --Mr.Toast 17:53, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Geht der Fluxwirbel nicht vom Baum der Seelen aus und ist unter anderem ein Magnetfeld, welches in Kombination mit dem supraleitendem Unobtanium die Berge zum schweben bringt? Unsainted 21:35, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Dass "Flux" eine Art Feld ist, ist wohl klar und dass es Zusammenhänge mit dem Baum der Seelen und mit den Unobtanium-Vorkommen gibt, wohl auch. Aber: Genau genommen wird nirgends gesagt, was "Flux" eigentlich ist (meiner Meinung nach beschreibt Fluxwirbel einfach nur die Veränderungen des Magnetfeldes in der Umgebung der Supraleiter). Deswegen meine vorsichtigen Formulierungen. Zum Auftreten der Wirbel: Es gibt nicht nur einen Baum der Seelen - und deswegen sicher nicht nur einen Fluxwirbel - oder seht ihr das anders? Dr Sam Clemens 21:51, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Gibt es wirklich mehrere Bäume der Seelen?? Was mich stört, ist das im Artikel momentan steht, dass der Flux vom Unobtanium ausgeht, das Unobtanium das Magnetfeld erzeugt und unterm Baum der Seelen liegt. Jeder der diesen Artikel liest wird davon ausgehe, dass der Flux vom Unobtanium ausgeht, was definitiv falsch ist. Unsainted 19:46, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Es gibt vermutlich nur einen Baum der Seelen und dementsprechend auch nur einen Fluxwirbel, da dieser direkt vom Baum der Seelen ausgeht und dort entsteht. Wie das genau passiert wissen wir bisher nicht, aber der Baum wird von den Na`vi bestimmt nicht umsonst als Hauptdraht zu Eywa bezeichnet. Die Halleluhja-Berge sind Unobtaniumreiche Gesteine und schweben da sie sich im Fluxwirbel befinden. Ansonsten schwebt Unobtanium nicht von alleine. Daraus können wir schließen das unter dem Baum der Seelen höchst wahrscheinlich kein Unobtanium vorkommen ist, und das unter dem großen Unobtaniumvorkommen des Heimatbaumes logischerweise auch keine Fluxwirbel-aktivität herrscht. --Mr.Toast 20:23, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Genau das meinte ich. Am besten nehmen wir die vorherige Version, die war eigentlich am besten und war stimmig, was die Fakten betrifft. Unsainted 21:00, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ist jetzt zwar ziemlich kürzer, aber dafür richtig. Unsainted 21:07, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Im Spiel gibt es auch einen Baum der Seelen, der Fluxwirbel taucht da aber nicht auf. Der Artikel, so wie ich ihn umgeschrieben habe, behauptet weder, dass der Flux vom Baum der Seelen ausgeht, noch dass er vom Unobtanium selbst ausgeht, sondern dass es (wahrscheinlich in Form der Magnetfelder) der Auslöser ist. Begründen ließe sich das mit der Einstehung der Berge, wie sie im Guide beschrieben ist. Das mit dem Unobtanium-Vorkommen unterm Baum der Seelen steht im englischen Wiki, leider allerdings ohne Quellenangabe. Wahrscheinlicher ist wohl, dass die Summe der Vorkommen unter den Hallelujah-Bergen und in den schwebenden Bergen selbst die Ursache sind. Ich habe den ersten Absatz extra umgeschrieben, weil er totaler Käse war. Wir wissen weder genau was der Wirbel ist, noch von wo er ausgeht. Der Wirbel erzeugt kein Magnetfeld, sondern ist wahrscheinlich ein Magnetfeld, dass sich auf Grund der schwebenden Berge ständig verändert. Außerdem kann Unobtanium laut Guide magnetische Felder sowohl abstoßen, als auch selbst aufbauen. Daher halte ich den kompletten alten Absatz für Unsinn. Faern. 21:21, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Zu den vom Unobtanium verursachten Magnetfeldanomalien s. Guide, S. 7 f., dort auch über den Fluxwirbel - als Magnetfeldanomalie - im Ergebnis der Interaktion der Magnetfelder Pandoras und Polyphems. Und, Faern., "totaler Käse"war der erste Abschnitt demnach wohl nicht, oder? Zum Baum der Seelen: Wieso soll es den Baum nur einmal geben - angesichts der Unzahl von Samen? Dr Sam Clemens 21:42, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Deinen ersten Satz verstehe ich leider nicht, auf der von dir genannten Seite steht nichts zum Fluxwirbel. Energiefelder gibt es nur bei den sog. "alternativen Heilmethoden" und den Ursprung des Wirbels kennen wir nicht (am Baum der Seelen sind seine Auswirkungen nur am stärksten). Da wir nichtmal genau wissen, was der Wirbel überhaupt ist, können wir auch nicht behaupten, dass er ein Magnetfeld erzeugen würde. Unobtanium kann dies auch, siehe Selfridges Schreibtisch und Unobtanium-Artikel im Guide Seite 16. Faern. 22:12, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wir sollten bei dieser Aussage bleiben: Der Energiefeld wird durch den unobtanium erschaffen eigenartigerweiße ist sie am Baum der seelen am stärksten! was meint ihr? :D Mr Angel 22:28, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Aber wenn das Unobtanium für die Enstehung des Energiefeldes verantwortlich wäre, dann müsste es sogar in der Nähe von Hell's Gate einen Flux geben, da direkt neben Hell's Gate die große Mine ist. Unsainted 22:48, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Sehr kompliziert diese Sache hmm aber wer sagt den, dass die Mine "direkt" neben Hells gate ist und wer sagt den, dass dort keine störungen sind und wie man schon weiß ist die höchste konzentration an unobtanium unter dem heimatbaum der omaticaya und in den helaluja bergen! Und vielleicht könnte es auch sein, dass die Mine zu wenig unobtanium hat um so eine störung zu erschaffen und zusätlich werden diese auch noch von dort abgebaut und auch transpotiert zur erde da sollte man dann riesige probleme haben nicht wahr? Ich denke nur eine große Menge kann so einen Kraftfeld erschaffen sonst würde jetzt hells gate schweben xD hehe Mr Angel 23:04, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Dass die Miene genau neben Hell's Gate ist, sieht man ganz zu Beginn des Films beim Landeanflug der Valkyrie. Die Konzentration des Unobtaniums wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht der entscheidende Faktor für das Magnetfeld in den Hallelujah Bergen sein, sondern die besondere Verteilung über ein Gebiet. Meines Verständnisses und den Infos aus dem Guide nach schweben die Berge, weil das Unobtanium im Boden das natürliche Magnetfeld des Planeten verstärkt und das Unobtanium, dass sich in den schwebenden Felsen befindet, den Gegenpol bildet, der somit den Felsen abstößt. Faern. 14:44, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Faern., wie verstehst Du denn das: "Pandora's global field also interacts with Polyphemus's much mor extensive one ... Additionally, the configuration of these two fields produces a "magnetic flux tube" that links the two polar areas of the planet and satellite with an electrical current flow of millions of amperes. This causes ..." Du hast Recht, Energiefeld stimmt nicht. Dass "Flux" "magnetischer Fluss" und "Flux vortex" einen entsprechenden Wirbel bedeutet, halte ich für offensichtlich, auch wenn das nirgends so deutlich formuliert wird. Dr Sam Clemens 06:50, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Da geht es um das globale Magnetfeld des Planeten, aber der Fluxwirbel ist doch nur ein lokales Phänomen in den Hallelujah Mountains. Faern. 14:22, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Aber doch wohl eindeutig eine Magnetfeldanomalie. Ein Zusammenhang mit der "magnetic flux tube" ist keineswegs von der Hand zu weisen: "This causes a gigantic increase in electrical activity on both bodies, with massive auroral storms and other electromagnetic phenomena." Dass das Unobtanium das Magnetfeld verstärkt, ist falsch, die Vorkommen führen lediglich zu Verzerrungen, unter anderem zu trichterartigen Feldanomalien - das dürfte der Flux Vortex sein. Dr Sam Clemens 15:16, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Das ist reine Spekulation deinerseits. Dass das Unobtanium das Magnetfeld des Planeten verstärkt, steht im Guide auf Seite 7 Abschnitt "Magnetic Fields" erster Satz. Faern. 18:59, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich hatte Unrecht, das U. verstärkt das Feld tatsächlich. Allerdings ist Flux wohl eindeutig. Dr Sam Clemens 19:04, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC)